Archangel or Guardian Angel
by Thanklordforfantasy
Summary: Uzza Riley Green was an experiment from birth, but her mother and she managed to escape. Years later she's been feeling the pain of another and only wants to help.
1. 1991

AN: I would like to say that this is the first fanfiction that I'm attempting to write with multiple chapters. If there are any quite noticeable mistakes , please feel free to point them out in constructive criticism. Also, there may be a delay in updates depending on how fast I can write out and proof read them before I start to type them out. Anyway I hope yo enjoy. X

 **Archangel or Guardian Angel**

 **1991**

They were on route to escape the mansion which Hydra had Uzza trapped for her 3 years of existence. The place her mother had been forced to conceive her. The place where her fetus had been experimented on.

Uzza's mother had overheard the news of possible termination of Project Archangel. Which was the project that held them here in the first place, the idea of Uzza becoming the personal assassin and bodyguard for an old Hydra ideal, Project Distant Star Return. She would would become the mate of Hive if the project was to succeed. However, there were circumstances of Project Archangel which lead to its termination.

The first and foremost issue being that Uzza didn't have the reaction expected or required to the Stark Super Soldier Serum, which had just been obtained by the Winter Soldier. Although she had advanced speed, senses and intelligence this was not due to the highly anticipated Serum. It was down to her previous experiments which were also the reason for the large wings to sprout from her back. She was expected to gain substantial strength but instead showed weakness. Her body shut down into sleep for a week. Little did they know it was her previous enhancements which reacted against the Serum, protecting her from the sudden changes and increased her survival rate.

The other lead to project termination was Uzza's compassion. She would show signs of empathy that would overrule all orders that would cause harm in any way no matter the pained of the punishment that she would received when she failed. At first this didn't come across as an issue for Hydra as they planned on the use of the machine that they used on the Winter Soldier to get her to comply and wipe out the empathy. Fortunately for Uzza, her enhancements were defensive of her mind. Unfortunately, she still felt the pain of the machine and would never be able to forget.

Without the ability to control the toddler the project was ultimately a failure. With the acquisition of the Serum, Hydra had many new doors to open and explore human experimentation. This lead to funding of Project Archangel to dwindle. It came to the point that the only other people to Uzza and her mother being in the mansion were the guard and the lead scientist Dr Scholz.

With there only being two people to monitor them Uzza's mother saw the this as the blessing she had prayed for and took the first opportunity she could to eliminate the immediate threat. She waited until dinner came around, when the guard came in and placed the tray down, she wrapped her empty pillowcase around his neck and pulled hard against his windpipe until his lips turned blue and his eyes bulged red with asphyxiation. Uzza watched on in fear as the man struggled for his life. She calmed considerably when the guard stopped struggling in death. Her mother then grabbed her arm and dragged her out of their cell. She ran not caring which direction just hoping to get out of this hell that they had known for so long.

Bare feet slapped against the concrete floored dungeon. The noise was almost deafening compared to the previous silence. They were only garbed in the rags that Hydra had provided for them.

"Mummy, where are we going? Can we stop?" Uzza pleaded with heavy breath.

"Riley, honey, we can't stop. We have to carry on going. We need to keep going so they don't catch us and we can't live like this anymore. We need to get somewhere safe." her mother replied in haste, refusing to call her by her Hydra Project name given to her as a reminder that she was designed out of evil to protect and enable evil. To have only a place falling between earth and Hell.

So, her mother privately started calling her Riley; a valiant soul. Her baby gave her the strength she needed to get through this. The strength to enable her to fight for her freedom.

Before long they came to the room which Dr Scholz was passed out asleep next to his dinner and in front of the computer system. On the screen were Riley's experiment files. Riley's mother took the steak knife from next to his still asleep form then yanked his head back by the hair and put the knife up to his jugular. Forced out of his slumber Dr Scholz came to a state of terror having realised the position he was now in.

"So, this is how it's going to go, " she told him slowly, " you're going to access all files mention my daughter and me, even if it just indicates to our existence, and you're going to wipe them." she gritted out through her teeth.

"And if I refuse." Dr Scholz started to sweat profusely from his forehead and down the back of his neck.

"Oh I think it's abundantly clear what is going to happen, " she paused, pressed the knife harder to his neck which caused the skin to break and a thin line of blood to form from the cut.

"Given that I have a knife pressed to your throat.

At that he began to type in a hurry, sweat poured off of his face.

"That's it. That's all of you gone. No one will know that you exist." He whispered in fear when the last document got wiped. At that Riley slit the Dr's throat.

"No, they won't," she replied to the dead body. She picked up a red book that laid open on the desk having information on Project Archangel before age picked up her daughter and walked hurriedly out of the Gloucestershire Hydra base. She sensed the distress of her 3-year-old, so began to whisper into her unkempt brown hair.

"He was a bad man, Riley, he did terrible things. The world will be a better place now... We're going to be safe now."

Hope you enjoyed this first chapter and like I said earlier feedback is much appreciated

Sally X


	2. 2016

**Archangel or Guardian Angel**

 **Current Day**

Ping. "Please fasten your seatbelts. We are approaching our destination of Bucharest International Airport. Thank you for travelling British Airways and we wish you a great rest of your day."

Three and a quarter hours was plenty enough for Riley all her muscles were starting to cramp up from the lack of movement. She couldn't wait until she was in a private area so that she could stretch out her 15-foot wings. Having them fastened back for 6 hours was starting to cause a strain. She had created a lightweight compressor enabling her to fully conceal her wings from all. She had created it with her own cloaking device that would bend light to make it seem as though there was nothing there.

Getting through security was simple enough. She only had her carry on backpack with a few sets of clothes and the essentials so there was no need for her to go baggage claim. Her next plan of action was to work out which direction she needed to go.

You may be wondering why she was even here in the first place. Ever since she was a little girl she could remember feeling these flashes of pain. She learnt that if she concentrated on the pain she could see flashes through the person in pains eyes seeing their surroundings. She deduced that it must have been the same person given that the location of pain had almost always been in the exact same place getting flashes of the same place in the process. The pain usually was a crippling headache the only time that she ever felt pain like this before was back when Hydra experimented on her. The pain that the mystery person was going through was a sharp sudden ache, that caused annoyance more than anything in her left shoulder. She assumed that whoever was in pain is also an ex Hydra experiment as well so, therefore, felt like she had to help they were in the same hole.

Closing her eyes she concentrated on the pain. Concentrated on her need to help whoever this person in pain was. Taking in what she could see from her surroundings in flashes. She could see that it was in a café on a crowded street yet it wasn't as busy as a city centre so they had to be on a surrounding part of the city centre. Next, she looked at the shops what was next to what else was on this street. This was enough for her, she pulled out her phone and brought up maps. She started scanning possible locations. Se found her new destination within a minute.

'Okay, here goes nothing' Riley internalized as she started to plan her route to get there as quick as possible. She didn't want the mystery person to have left before she could catch sight of them. She also needed to make sure that didn't attract any attention to herself getting noticed by the café dweller as she didn't know whether they were a friend or not yet.

Riley arrived in the alley opposite the charming little café which she had envisioned 20 minutes ago. It longer than she would have liked it to have taken. She focused on the pain that was still in her shoulder being able to zone in on one particular customer.

Sat in the corner, which had a view of both the entrance and the staff area without having to strain, was a man with chin length dark brown hair which seemed messily kept. He was wearing a grey hoodie and a black baseball cap which effectively covered his face in a shadow. A shadow blending into a room of people.

She patiently watched and waited for the mysterious guy to make a move. He seemed to be very stiff, watching everything around him but yet seemed to blend in at the same time. It was only because she was paying extra attention to the guy that she even noticed these things. Riley then moved closer to a market stall, selling newspapers and magazines in Romanian, closer to the café to get a better look. She noticed that on his table was a small brown notebook that he seemed to have been writing in but he had stopped. In a careful manner, he got up from the café chair and pushed it under the table with his gloved hand. Riley wondered whether the guy was a germaphobe or whether he got extremely cold hands. She then noticed that he was favouring his right hand. If she didn't know already she would have guessed that using his left hand was causing lots of discomfort.

He picked up his notebook placing it in the pocket of his hoodie, he walked with calculated haste out of the café. Riley ducked her head down and picked up one of the newspapers and reached into her pocket to hand the vendor the appropriate amount of Romanian leu's all the while keeping a discreet eye on the injured brunette not wanting to lose sight of him. She watched as he went down the second alley on the left and decided to pursue him as this was as good a chance to confront him. Out of the way of the public not drawing any attention from the wrong sort.

She knew she had to be prepared just in case of any potential hostility. She unclipped the fastener of her wing concealer. Her wings didn't just enable her to fly through the sky they had great strength being of a strong carbon structure similar to that of diamonds. This also made them a weapon as well having sharp bladed edges.

Riley strode over to the entrance of the alley and walked in with caution looking round in its dim lighting she couldn't make out where he had gone. Taking a few more paces forward forward she was suddenly grabbed and thrown up against the wall with a hand around her throat. In the motion her wings burst out of their confinement into a full stretch. Her eyes widened in the shock of the moment. Holding her by the throat was the man she had been feeling the pain for. She looked straight into his threatening eyes. So many emotions flicked across the haunted face, confusion, pain and something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Whatever it was made her heart beat faster.

"Who are you? Who sent you" he said pressing on Riley's throat harder. She struggled against his grip, her wings started to flail about. Black started to cloud the edge of her vision. She was going to black out and there was nothing she could do to prevent it.


	3. Finding Hope

**Archangel or Guardian Angel**

 **Finding Hope**

Riley groaned as she woke up slowly, feeling a slight pain in her throat like she hadn't had a drink in days. Trying to move to sit up she found that she was tied with rope to the head of a bed. Flashes of what happened before she passed out came back to her memory. She started to panic.

'This wasn't how this was meant to go,' she thought. The stranger was definitely hostile, he could even still be with Hydra. 'What if he takes me back there, what if they find a new reason to experiment on me now that they realise that some of my abilities have strengthened'. All these thoughts were flying through her head she nearly didn't notice that said stranger was sat from across from her on an old wooden chair with her red book on the table next to him.

"Did Hydra send you? Did they send you to bring me back in?" The guy in the chair finally asked after watching her struggle and realise where she was.

Riley cleared her throat before trying to speak. "N-no, I'm n-not with Hydra. I j-just wanted to help. Take the pain away." Her voice came out rough and shaken

"If you're not with Hydra why do you have this" he accused holding up her red book with the clear and obvious black skull with six tentacles sprouting from the mouth stamped in the middle of the book.

"It's not what it looks like. Have you read it?" Riley said calming her voice as he opened the book, 'go to the last entry, it's 1991. That's when I got out. When my mum took me to a better life." She almost whispered the last bit her eyes started to water as she looked away.

"I'm sorry," the man in front of her said "your last experiments were because of me. The pain you had to go through at such a young age… were because of me."

Riley looked back over to him and tilted her head in confusion. 'Why would it be his fault' then it clicked, she'd read through her book of experiments multiple times, knew every little detail of what they did to her and where everything had come from. She knew what lead to her being the way she was. She remembered what it was like to be in that lab. She didn't forget anything that she ever experienced her mind was like a filing cabinet that held every detail of her life. If this guy was claiming to be the reason for her last experiments and was apologising for it then that could only mean one thing.

"You were the Winter Soldier" she exclaimed in revelation.

"Were?" He questioned back in shock that she didn't seem afraid of him now that she definitely knew who he was.

"Yes, were," she said brushing off his statement with a wave of her still tied up arms, "it all makes so much sense now. It explains why I could always feel the brainwashing pain and the shoulder pain. The shoulder pain," she motioned to his left side shifting to her side to take a better look, "is there wiring loose? Can I have a look? I could probably fix it I've seen the blueprints so I get the mechanics of it all." Riley rambled on. She looked up to the ex-assassin realising that he looked flabbergasted by her outburst and slightly confused.

"How do you-" James started.

"Know about your shoulder pain," Riley cut in, James nodded.

"I can feel it. I could feel the pain you feel ever since I could remember… can you untie me… it's not very comfortable" she said sheepishly presenting her wrists towards him.

He walked towards her and flicked open a pen knife that he pulled out of his pocket. She didn't flinch back in fear as he came towards her with a potentially life-threatening weapon which struck him as odd. He assumed that anyone that knew he was the formidable Winter Soldier would be shrinking back in fear. However, this woman seemed to have a confidence that outstood many.

In one swift movement, the knife had cut between her wrists making them free. She took the time to loosen up her shoulders and arms whilst he backed away giving her space.

"Do you mind if I stretch out my wings?" Riley requested quirking up her lips in amusement when Bucky nodded and looked at her wings in awe as her glossy wings filled the length of the room.

"Right then," she announced after sufficiently stretched, "first order of business. Let's get that arm fixed so that I can stop feeling like my arm is going to be electrocuted off." She said with a grin.

If James Barnes were to be told in the 40's that he would have been bossed around by a 20 some year old woman that had wings then he would have told them that they were off their rocker. Not that he didn't believe that he could be bossed around, no he had no doubt that some dame would be able to wrap him around his finger. He just didn't believe that there was the possibility of a beautiful angel like being in his life come to relieve him of pain.

He definitely didn't believe that he would deserve such a person to aid him with all the dreadful things that he did to the lives of many, the assassinations and the surrounding lives that were affected in correlation to them.

Riley had been searching through her backpack that was at the end of the bed for the tools she had brought in case she needed to adjust her compressor.

She turned around tools in hand, "I don't know if I have all the right tools I'll have to get a proper look to be able to…" she paused looking up seeing that he was still stood where she had last seen him, "oh, are you going to sit down, you can trust me I couldn't hurt you. Besides, that would be counterproductive because hurting you would be hurting myself. I'm not a masochist."

With that, he sat down not fully trusting her yet but in the back of his mind, something was telling Sargent James Buchanan Barnes that he should.


	4. That Didn't Happen

**Archangel or Guardian Angel**

 **That Didn't Happen**

It took less than an hour for Riley to fix the Sargent's mechanical arm. The relief was instantaneous, there was no longer the feeling of being electrocuted in the shoulder and she could tell that James was feeling the relief as well because there were fewer worry lines across his brow.

"So… what are you doing here? Laying low, waiting for it to blow over?" Riley asked out of curiosity.

James just looked and shrugged not entirely sure how to start.

"I mean, I know what happened with you in the states. How you were controlled into fighting your old buddy from back in the day. But you kinda just disappeared for 2 years," she continued when he didn't speak, " it took me a while to find you, you know, even with my ability."

At that, he looked up. "How exactly did you find me? You didn't even know who I was."

"Um, well, like you know I can feel your pain. When I concentrate on the pain I can see what you can see what you see. I would always see when you got severe pain in what I now assume was when you were getting your mind wiped, I read it when your file got leaked to the web. That's how I knew that it was just one person's pain." She walked to the fridge looking in to see what she could possible snack on.

"Then 2 years ago the head pains just stopped happening and the shoulder pains began. At first, it was barely noticeable just a twinge but then about 3 months ago it got a heck of a lot worse. Did you try to fix it? Is that why? Anyway, I couldn't ignore it and all the flashes I saw from you were in different places. That's how I knew you'd escaped Hydra. There wasn't a hint of them anywhere. As to actually locating you, well that was a bit difficult. I would keep focusing on the pain look at what surrounded you, but you kept moving around until you settled here. I saw signs in Bulgarian then narrowed down the general area of Bucharest. Finding you after that was like a game I used to play as a kid, Geoguesser, you got placed in the middle of some place and from there you had to work out from what you saw to point on a map where it was. Bobs your uncle, here I am… Can I have this plum?" She finished her ramblings by holding the fruit that she had plucked from the fridge.

Flabbergasted by what just happened James nodded.

"Umm before this gets any more awkward. I think we should stock up this fridge." With that, she put away her wings, picked up her bag and proceeded to walk to the door. She turned to James expectedly as he made no move, "Look, I'm paying but I don't know what you like so your going to have to come with me."

It took the thirty minutes to get down to the main market area where they had first seen each other.

"So, you carried me all the way to your flat from here. With one functioning arm. Colour me impressed Mr Barnes" Riley started with the small talk again.

"Yeah well, your only way what 110lbs, short stuff." He teased with a slight grin. He had noticed that she would talk in an effort to make things more comfortable. He had to admit that in a way it kind of was. She had a big heart and she was letting him in even though their only connection was through Hydra so far, but he was willing to see if it could go anywhere. He couldn't deny that he thought she was funny in her own unique why but very cute.

"Hey mister, not all of us can be 6'0" tall giants." She bantered back not being able to hold back the grin. He'd cracked, he was speaking more freely. She turned to the stand to pick up some vegetables, asking the stall owner how much for them in Bulgarian, then reached into her back pocket to hand over the money. All the while James was turned the opposite way as if keeping a lookout caught in an old habit.

Riley looked over at him, but out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a news story playing on the tv of the newspaper stall. 'oh no.' was the first thought that came to her head as she saw an image of a certain rugged man appeared. She grabbed said rugged man's arm to draw his attention to the screen walking towards it to hear what it was saying.

"A bomb hidden in a news van ripped through the UN building in Vienna earlier today. More than 70 people are injured and at least 12 more are dead, including King T'Chaka. Officials have released a video of a suspect that they have identified as James Buchanan Barnes. The Winter Soldier. The famous Hydra agent, linked to numerous acts of terrorism and political assassinations. Authorities ask that if you do see the man do not apprehend as he is most certainly armed and highly dangerous. If you see him you are advised to Ring this number…"

James took hold of Riley's hand pulling her to the alley, "We need to go back to the apartment now. You need to get all your things and get as far away from me as possible. I don't know who this is, it could be anyone but they're trying to draw me out. They'd take you as well and we can't risk that."

Riley was shaking her head, "No, we need to stick together now. We've probably been seen together already. They'd try to take me in to draw you out. Our best bet is to stick together then the both of us have each others back." James looked into her eyes considering what she said realising that she was right and gave a sharp nod before leading her back to the apartment again.


	5. The Chase

**AN: I apologise for how long this chapter took. I just couldn't figure a way which made me happy for this chapter to go and I'm not 100% certain if I am happy with how its resulted. But it has gotten to how I wanted this one to get me to so it will do for now. There is, however, a lot of film dialogue in this chapter so I hope that its all accurate.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter though**

 **Sally X**

James and Riley were making there way up the stairs to the apartment. They only had one floor to go when James put out his arm halting Riley's movement.

"There is someone here. Stay behind me."

Quietly making there way up the remaining flight of stairs they stood outside the door. Riley could hear movement inside the flat. What sounded like a shuffling of papers. They entered through the door without making a noise to not alert the intruder. He had his back to them. Riley instantly recognized him as Captain America.

"Heads up, Cap. German Special Forces, approaching from the south." A voice said in the Captain's earpiece.

"Understood." The Captain replied. Riley shifted to the left unfastening her wings to get into a defensive stance, the noise of her wings unfurling alerted the Captain causing him to turn around. Seeing both James and Riley. "Do you know me?"

James stared at the Captain before replying; "You're Steve. I read about you in a museum."

Riley looked over to her counterpart and nudged him with her elbow at how uncomfortable he had made the situation.

"They've set the perimeter." The mystery voice came from Steves' ear again.

"I know you're nervous. And you have plenty of reason to be. But you're lying. We can help you," Steve glanced over to the defensive winged woman, "both of you."

Riley looked at James nodding at him. This man in front of them was his childhood friend. If they could trust anyone is surely it was Steve Rogers.

"I wasn't in Vienna. I don't do that anymore." James responded.

"They're entering the building." Warned the earpiece

"Well, the people who think you did are coming here now. And they're not planning on taking you alive." Steve hurried as he knew they needed to get out before the German Special Forces came in all guns blazing.

"That's smart. Good strategy." James said offhandedly as though his life didn't hang on the line.

Riley just looked between the two and decided to repack her book and James' notebook into her bag. She knew that there was an urgency to the situation and had to be prepared to leave at any moment. Leaving the books could have been disastrous as they could fall into the wrong hand.

"They're on the roof. I'm compromised." A final warning that their time was running out. Pounding footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs.

"This doesn't have to end in a fight, Buck." Steve tried to reduce the fuel of the situation.

There was a clanging of metal that Riley assumed was the Germans preparing to make a forced entry.

"It always ends in a fight," James replied, taking his glove off readying himself for what was to come. Riley had adjusted her backpack onto her back so that she could still use her wings in full efficiency. Meaning to only use them to shield herself and James when necessary.

"5 seconds."

"You pulled me from the river. Why?" questioned Steve

"I don't know," James replied still trying to get his head over everything that happened. Riley knew that deep down he would have never have let his childhood friend drowned so instinctively saved him.

"3 seconds!"

"Yes, you do." The Captain also seemed to realise this and tried to get James to understand this too

"Breach! Breach! Breach!" A grenade crashes through the window. James kicks it to Steve, and he smothers it with his shield whilst Riley wrapped her wings protectively around herself and James to protect them from any shrapnel

"Shoot the door!" The cop slams the battering ram against the door. Riley shields them with her wings against an attack from the window. James blocks the door with a table as cops swing in on cables. Steve pulls the rug from under a policeman, sending him flying. James then slams another policeman into the wall.

"Buck, stop! You're gonna kill someone."

James slams Steve down and punches a hole in the floor, "I'm not gonna kill anyone." Bucky grabs a backpack from under the floorboards and throws it out of the window then turned to Riley, "Go through the window I'll meet you out there fly if you need to. Just don't get caught."

"No, I can help." She responded adamantly.

Before James could argue shots began to be fired. Steve got behind his shield to avoid the gunfire whilst James and Riley are shielded by her wings further behind Steve. James then gets out from under the cover of Riley's wings and shoves Steve, knocking a cop over. James holds up his metal hand and repels bullets, then slams a cop into some shelves. Bucky picks up a large cement brick and goes to slams it into a cop, however, Riley stops him and just knocks the cop out instead with a press of a pressure point giving James a look to which he just shrugged in response. Steve was fighting a cop on the balcony. Whilst a cop shoot around the door outside.

James punched through the wall beside the door punching the cop in the face. A cop descended through the sky-light on a zip wire. James grabbed the cop's gun and slammed him into the wall. Riley used the hanging zip line to get to the bottom of the stairwell. James bashed a couple of the cops with the battering ram. More of the police team hurry up the stairwell before Riley reached the bottom so she knocked them out with a swipe of her wings. James jumped down from level to level making his way to the bottom and to Riley.

"Suspect has broken containment! He's headed down the east stairwell!" One of the German officers knocked down by Riley shouted through his radio.

Steve grabbed the radio and crushed it. He then jumps down a level as James keeps punching the cops. He tossed one of them over the railing, Steve caught him, stopping the cop from falling to almost certain death.

He looked at James wearily, "Come on, man."

Steve threw the cop up onto the landing. Whilst all this was happening, Riley had taken flight and perched onto the opposite building to keep an eye on the situation. James broke the bannister and swung down on it.

A cop aimed at James and Steve knocked the gun from his hands with his shield making it stick in the wall. James lept down the stairwell and caught onto a railing. Steve pulls his shield out of the wall at the same time James climbs up then runs along a corridor breaking through a window to leap off the balcony. He tumbled onto the lower roof of the neighbouring building where he finds his backpack. He picks it up and runs quickly followed by Riley who was easily fast enough to keep up with the super soldier.

A muscular man clad entirely in black slammed into James from behind, knocking him down. He has a full face mask with pointed ears. He extends his fingers and sharp claws popped out. He attacked James with sweeping kicks and slashes. James fought back but was kicked into a wall. Before the Black Panther could swipe his claws at James, Riley took flight and swooped down to the Black Panther feet first to knock him over, landing next to him to start to run again.

Steve looked down at them as Falcon swooped from the sky and touched his ear to speak through his comms. "Sam, southwest rooftop."

"Who the hell's the other guy?" Sam said assessing the situation change.

"About to find out," Steve replied as he leapt from the balcony down onto the same neighbouring building as a helicopter flew overhead.

The Black Panther had propelled himself onto his feet in recovery from the knockdown that he had taken and begun his pursuit. A soldier began firing a machine gun from the helicopter aiming towards the Black Panther, however, the ammo only bounced off the Black Panther's armoured suit

"Sam." Steve pressed his earpiece whilst in pursuit

"Got him." Sam flew down and shoved the helicopter off course. Then swooped towards street level.

James jumped down a level turning to catch Riley as she jumped after him, not that she needed the help, then began to run at full pelt through the traffic. The Black Panther closely followed, sliding down the wall using his claws for traction. He landed at street level and the chase continued. Steve followed and landed rolling along the ground.

Gunfire from the helicopter tore up the sidewalk. Riley jumped down first this time through an opening landing in an underpass, with James closely behind. This time running through heavy faster traffic. Black Panther and Captain America drop down seconds after the first duo and chase after them. A Special Forces Vehicle pursued after them.

"Stand down! Stand down!" a German-accented voice came through the speaker of the cop car that was closing in on them with blaring blue and red lights. Steve jumped onto the vehicle and splintered the windshield. The driver stops, Steve yanked him from the vehicle and kicked the windshield out, then drove after the running three.

James ran over the top of a speeding car, outpacing it whilst Riley ran around the side matching his pace. The Black Panther was a few cars behind, keeping pace with the pair. He leapt on the back of the 4x4 that Steve's driving. Steve swerved from side to side, trying to throw him off.

"Sam, I can't shake this guy," Steve shouted down the comms in frustration.

"Right behind you," Sam replied trying to see an opening to help.

Several police cars had joined the chase by this point. Steve side-swiped one of the cars causing it to crash out. Up ahead James and Riley reached a fork in the road and faced oncoming traffic. They leapt over the barrier but Steve drives through the barrier seconds after they clear it.

A motorbike speeded towards James thinking on his feet (quite literally) he grabbed the handlebars and spun the bike around in mid air throwing the rider off he then got on the bike and grabbed Riley with his metal arm placing her on the bike in front of him. He leaned over her as he drove as fast as he dared with his passenger. Steve kept on James' tail with the Black Panther holding onto the back of the 4x4. They all rocketed through another underpass. Sam flew into the underpass as the Black Panther leapt off the front of the 4x4 onto the motorbike. James flung him over his head and the bike leans down on its side Riley put her wing to the road surface to shield them from any possible road burns. James kicked at the assailant, straightened up and rode on. Riley retucked her wings to keep them out of the way as they got back up to a fast pace.

The Black Panther grabbed onto Sam's leg as he flew over the top of him. Sam tried to kick him away however failed to do so. James then threw a sticky bomb aiming at the roof of the underpass causing it to blow up, bringing down tons of rubble. Having caught up the Black Panther leapt off from Falcon and throws James and Riley off the motorbike. Not having enough time nor warning Riley was unable to unfurl her wings and wrap them around herself and James instead it only slightly cushioned her fall, she then rolled with the momentum making a few cuts and scrapes over her once pristine skin. Steve swerved the 4x4 through the rubble, he leapt out to pull the Black Panther away from his old friend. Steve stood facing the Black Panther prepared to fight to defend his friend and the person that seemed to be helping him. However, he didn't need to fight, armed police arrived and surrounded them, guns aimed.

War Machine flew down from above and raises both hands blasters at the ready but hoped that he didn't have to use them.

"Stand down, now." James stood beside Steve whilst pushing Riley behind him with his right arm "Congratulations, Cap. You're a criminal."

The police moved in and forced James to his knees whilst another officer placed handcuffs on Riley's wrists behind her back, she knew that struggling would be pointless as it would only cause trouble. She looked over to James, she is filled with sorrow at seeing the man she knew wasn't guilty been treated unfairly.

Black Panther raises his hands and yet another officer moved Steve's arms behind his back. the Black Panther retracted his claws and pulls off his mask revealing his face. T'Challa. Steve and War Machine looked at each other in confusion and disbelief.

"Your Highness". War Machine said tipping his head forwards.

The five of them were detained in minutes and placed into 2 trucks James isolated in one and the rest of them in another. Riley found herself next to the living legend that was Captain America whilst Sam, the voice she had heard through the Caps comms, sat behind her and T'Challa sat in front of her. She was almost overwhelmed by there presence. That was until Sam broke the proverbial 'ice'

"So, you like cats?" Riley's snort of laughter was uncontainable and as she couldn't cover her mouth with her hands tied behind her back she just had to look down, hiding her smile and apologies to the King.


End file.
